OPEN LETTER TO OBAMA SUPPORTERS
by Jaxhawk jaxhawk To those of you who think Obama is an anti-war zealot like you. I would like to submit a wake up call! In Afghanistan today, Obama had this to say about bringing our troops home as you have demonstrated and insisted since the beginning of the primary campaign. "Obama is a good person," said Abdul Basir, 40, a former army officer. "During his campaign I heard he was saying that if I become president I will withdraw the U.S. troops from Iraq and bring them to Afghanistan and I will attack on the terror center on other side of border (in Pakistan). It is very important and I appreciated that." Surprise, the empty suit either betrayed you now that he has your primary vote, to capture the average American who believes we should finish the job before we leave Iraq, I remind you we are still in South Korea after over 50 years to honor a commitment! In the presidential campaign against Republican rival John McCain, Obama has argued that the war in Afghanistan deserves more attention as well as troops. McCain has criticized Obama for his lack of time in the region. Obama is expected to stop in Iraq at some point during his tour.He then said this: "I look forward to seeing what the situation on the ground is," Obama told a pair of reporters who accompanied him to his departure from Andrews Air Force Base on Thursday. "I want to, obviously, talk to the commanders and get a sense both in Afghanistan and in Baghdad of, you know, what the most, their biggest concerns are, and I want to thank our troops for the heroic work that they've been doing." You would think that he would apologize to the troops for his lack of support until now when he needs to change his image for the "normal" American who doesn't live on either Coast or is a left wing zealot! Tell me how you can equate obama with a "peacenik" when he says this kind of gobbly-gook! Obama advocates ending the U.S. combat role in Iraq by withdrawing troops at the rate of one to two combat brigades a month. But he supports increasing the military commitment to Afghanistan, where the Taliban has been resurgent and Osama bin laden is believed to be hiding."This is a war that we have to win," he said. "I will send at least two additional combat brigades to Afghanistan, and use this commitment to seek greater contributions — with fewer restrictions — from NATO allies. "I will focus on training Afghan security forces and supporting an Afghan judiciary, with more resources and incentives for American officers who perform these missions." It would appear his purpose in the previous statement was to deprecate President Bush and his opponent John McCain, but at the same time he reveals his duplicitous nature on the WAR issue.His opposition to the war in Iraq,and his call for an end to the U.S. combat role, helped him overcome his rivals in the battle for the Democratic presidential nomination. Now he is singing a different tune! http://jaxconservativeradical.blogspot.com/2008/07/open-letter-to-obama-supporters.html __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: July 20, 2008 Category: July 2008 Category: OBAMA Opinions Category: IRAQ Opinions Category: TROOP WITHDRAWS Opinions Category: SUPPORT Opinions Category: COMMENTARY Opinions Category: OPINION Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.